


coffee and insomnia with love

by Blacksun321



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean finally says I love you to Cas, M/M, just fluff, two am Coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksun321/pseuds/Blacksun321
Summary: Dean breathes in."I love you." He says, soft and sure. Hesitant, of course, but not doubting.( Dean finally says I love you to Cas)





	coffee and insomnia with love

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished the last episode of supernatural and Cas is back Deans not being a dick anymore Sam's working through his Mary ishes and turns out Jack mite be a sociopath but with a heart made of cinnamon-rolls.
> 
> So I wrote this little fic lite as a whey to get all my good feelings out there. Hope you guys enjoy.

Dean says it, for real, in a time when only Castiel can hear, after the Angels been back for over a month.

He says it in the dead of night, when it’s just the two of them sipping coffee at the table at two am. Its after a long hunt involving demons, so both angel and human are on the edge, ready to collapse.

Sam and Jack have already gone off to there respective rooms. The former sleeping, the latter watching the rest of The Clone Wars, And Dean? Well he doesn't know why, but he stays awake. His mind is a whirl with thoughts and dreams, to loud to properly allow him rest. 

So he starts a pot of joe, knowing this type of insomnia wont disappear, and of course we're ever he goes Cas follows.

Its quiet now, and between them is something warm and comfortable, and Cas is half asleep, slumping in his chair, clutching at his mug with both hands, and Dean looks at him, and there is something that might just be gentleness in his eyes, and he sets down his mug.

Dean breathes in.

"I love you." he says, soft and sure. Hesitant, of course, but not doubting.

Cas looks up, a series of powerful emotions flashing over his face too fast to name, before it settles on aching relief. "I love you to Dean." Castiel says, " I always have and I always will, But right now? We're both barely conscious, so I believe we should have the rest of this conversation in the morning.

Cas goes back to his coffee, and Dean can’t stop a small smile from spreading across his face, and if they link fingers under the table, well that’s no one’s business but theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> So good bad in-between? please do tell.
> 
> Also more thoughts on the last episode did anyone else Lovecraft vibes from the entity like seriously just look up Azathoth and yall get my fearing of this creepy guy.


End file.
